


Good News

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Metamorphose [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Starscream had something to tell Skyfire.





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Overlordraax on tumblr – Starscream/Skyfire, something safe for work

Folding his arms over his chest, Starscream eyed his lab partner.

"Come on, Star, don't be cagey, just tell me! Did we make the final cut or not?" Skyfire rocked on his pedes, all sparking wires of anticipation. "We did the best, of all the applicants. I know we did, but --"

Starscream laughed and reached up to catch Skyfire’s hands. "We did it! We got the research grant! They're going to bear the cost for the fuel and supplies we'll need to take with us! We're all set!"

Skyfire shouted, grabbing Starscream to spin them both around. "By Primus! I was so afraid... With three candidates for mining colonies, and that Perceptor fellow's research into alternative sources, and that loose bolt Wheeljack wants to catch us around a star, I read, that would mean free energy, and planets to mine, if it would be possible --"

Cybertron has been floating through free space so long. We don't really know how that would affect our already declining ecosystem," Starscream reminded him. "But with how things are now, that might be moot before too long."

“Yeah.” Skyfire stopped, venting over Starscream’s head. “But we’re going to find a new home. That should let Cybertron recover without us...”

"Maybe," Starscream said. He leaned into Skyfire's hold, grinning. He felt Cybertron itself was a lost cause, but just in that moment, he didn't want to let anything ruin their good mood. Not yet. Starscream wanted to enjoy their slim hope as long as he could. "Come on. Let's go celebrate? This is the best day of our lives."

"We should get ready," Skyfire practically bounced on his pedes. "We need to triple-check our planned course and go over that list of what we need."

"That can wait until morning, 'Fire! Tonight should be for us! I mean, we'll be gone a very long time. Even with that accelerator modification of yours, it'll be more than a century round trip," Starscream pointed out. "And we won't be leaving for at least a month. We have time for that later. Please come out with me tonight? We can go to that flight track around Lower Vos and play tag or just go right to Lower Vos and visit that pub you love or --"

"Enough!" Laughing, Skyfire caught him around the shoulders again, with both hands. He kissed the top of Starscream's head, but released him at his mock-indignant squawk. "We'll go celebrate. You're right as usual, and I am clearly being a rusted bolt."

"I never said you were a rusted bolt!" Starscream grinned and leaned into Skyfire, embracing him around his wide middle. Or as far as Starscream could reach around him, given all the mass on Skyfire's back. "But you _can_ be too set in your ways. We'll go out, and we'll have a great time. Nothing can stop us. We're part of the future of Cybertron now. The _brightest_ future."

"I know! I don't think I can thank you enough for listening to my wild theories, Stars.”

"They aren't wild, and you know it. The data you gathered speaks for itself."

"I know, but I'd still be ferrying professors around if it wasn't for you."

"Nonsense. You're brilliant and observant. Someone was bound to see that. It's just that I did first. And _I_ say that's my luck. Now, let's go celebrate." Starscream pulled Skyfire after him, warmed by his partner's rich laughter.


End file.
